Adrenalize Me
by black2fog
Summary: Beca lies in a stranger's bed when she wakes up. She looks around in the room, trying to figure out where she is, just to realize that her body is naked and uncovered.


**Chapter I**

Beca lies in a stranger's bed when she wakes up.  
She looks around in the room, trying to figure out where she is, just to realize that her body is naked and uncovered.  
The petite girl tries to get up but fails because her hands are tied to the headboard of the bed.  
She starts to panic.

 _Fuck, where the hell am I and how did I get here?!_

She starts pulling her hands away from the headboard but the handcuffs are too tight and too strong.  
While the a capella singer tries to free herself a tall blond woman steps over the threshold into the room. Her feet move elegantly and silent so Beca doesn't notice her.  
As she steps closer the Bella leader stops in her tracks realizing that she is not alone anymore. The brunette's eyes wander up her Mistress' body which is hidden behind a tight leather corsett and black panties until they stop at the gorgeous face of hers.  
Right in this moment she remembers last nights events:

The Barden Bellas won the world championship of a capella!  
The women hugged each other on the stage while shouting happily: „We won!", „We are the best!" and „Whooo!"  
They could not believe the fact that they are the best a capella group in the world. To celebrate this they went to the afterparty which took place in a huge building near their hotel.  
Loud music blasted through the hall as the winners entered the house.  
Beca who still didn't enjoy such huge social gatherings went immediately to the bar to get a lot of free alcohol.  
The later is was the more people were in the hall. Around 1 am Beca was afraid that she would never come back to her hotel room because all the exits were at the other end of the building. She would have to go through the crowd and in her drunken state and with her small size this was really not a good idea so she just sat at the barstool and ordered another drink. Suddenly someone's upper body was pressed to her back and an accented deep voice whispered into her ear: „Why so alone, feisty Maus?"  
Beca shuddered and stopped breathing for some seconds but didn't turn around since she knew who pressed her perfect boobs against her spine. The taller woman moved slightly, rubbing these awesome curves against her. The arousal rushed through the brunette's body, right to her core.  
After some moments of trying not to move she finally turned her head a little in the direction where the sexy voice came from.  
 _Blond hair, pale skin, blood red lips, tight black clothing.  
_ „You are the sexiest woman alive. I just want to..." Beca started babbling but stopped after she noticed that she complimented the enemy again.  
„Fucking alcohol!" she mumbled under her breath but Kommissar still heard it.  
„It's not just the alcohol that drives you, kleine Maus." she said and touched Beca's knee.  
The smaller woman shuddered.  
„You see." Kommissar whispered and moved her hand up the girl's inner thigh.  
The Bella leader moaned softly at the arousing sensation that built between her legs.  
She turned around to face the blonde.  
She wore a tigh black dress which hugged her curves perfectly and pushed her cleavage up. It looked as if these perfect boobs would jump out of the low cut neckline every moment.  
 _I have to keep a cool head or I will do something I might regret... But look at this gorgeous body of her... Hell, does she even wear a bra?!  
_ „Do you like what you see?" the German asked as Beca stared at her boobs for a while without noticing what she did.  
„What? Uh.. Yes.. wait! No, I don't!" she exclaimed a lot too fast for the German to believe.  
„It's quite cute when you do that." Kommissar said and smiled at the petite girl in front of her.  
 _I never saw her smile like that. It looks so... happy. Not evil... happy.  
I doesn't matter what she does, she is just gorgeous!  
_„When I do what?" she asked.  
„When you stutter around like this." the tall woman answered with her now thicker accent.  
„Jesus, it sounds so hella sexy when you talk!"  
 _Fuck! Why can't I hold my tongue in check when I am around her?  
_ Kommissar observed her, moved closer and placed herself between the brunette's trembling thighs.  
„Does mein Schatz want to have some fun?" she finally said after a small pause.  
Beca's heart skipped a beat at these words and she stared at the German.  
Kommissar bit down on the smooth skin of her lips and watched her little Maus' reaction closely.  
The Bella's face moved closer as her eyes wandered down from the blonde's cold blue eyes to her blood red lips.  
„Come here and get what you want." the German whispered, knowing what Beca was thinking about.  
The brunette moved closer and closer until her lips brush against the other woman's.  
Kommissar didn't move for a second and then pushed herself closer to her, now kissing her hard. She licked the small woman's lower lip who immediately granted her entry. Their tongues moved against one another, fighting for dominance. Beca's thighs started to shake even more at this sensation and she felt the arousal heating up her whole body.  
The blonde bit down onto her lower lip until she breaks the skin and tasted blood.  
Beca moans while the other woman licked over the red liquid, obviously enjoying the flavor.  
Both were so distracted that they didn't realize which songs played during their hot interaction until the blonde pulled back to hear the familiar lyrics playing:

 _Come a little bit closer  
Before we begin  
Let me tell you how I want it  
And exactly what I need  
I'm here for one drug  
I'm only here for one thing  
So come on and tell me,  
Can you fly like you're free_

Kommissar sang the lyrics with her deep voice, making Beca even more wet than she already was.  
 _Hell, what is wrong with me?!_ she thought.  
„I can't deny, I'd die without this. Make me feel like a God. Music, love and sex" the German sang with emphasis on the last word.  
She looked around until she saw the a man on the stage who seemed to be the party's DJ.  
Kommissar moved her hands strangely when the man looks in her direction. It looked like sign language.  
He nodded, typed something in the laptop and suddenly the music switched.  
Beca is flustered.  
 _Is there anything this woman can't do?  
_ Then she hears the lyrics and realizes it's German:

 _Kalte Nächte, lass deine Augen leuchten.  
Dumpfe Träume, und meine Seele fordert.  
(Cold nights, let your eyes shine.  
Dull dreams, and my soul demands.)_

„What do the lyrics mean?" she asked the blonde who pulled her into the crowd.  
„You will find out soon enough." she answered and winked at her.  
When both came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor, Kommissar started dancing to the bass which was reverberating through their ribcage.  
Beca stared at her in awe and eventually danced as well after she realized again that she looked at the gorgeous angel in front of her for too long.  
The blonde pulled her closer and grinded into her hips.  
The smaller woman almost couldn't hold back her arousal and put her arms around the German's neck while she never stopped moving her hips to the now even more indecent lyrics. Of course she didn't understand the meaning but could suspect it by the way the words were sung.

 _Schneller Atem,  
Unsere Körper beben,  
Leises Zittern  
Und meine Seele lodert  
(Fast breath,  
our bodies tremble,  
quiet shaking,  
and my soul blazes)_

Beca's arousal grew stronger the more the other woman's hips moved against hers and it didn't help that Kommissar's hands started to touch her abdomen and travelled higher, straight to her boobs to massage them slowly.  
Beca moaned and leaned into the touch.  
„My little Maus enjoys, oder?"  
„So much!" the brunette gasped.  
 _Fuck, what the hell am I doing here? I'm not bisexual... or am I?_  
„Then let's make you enjoy a little more." the tall woman whispered into her ear once again and kissed her hard.  
She suddenly broke the kiss, took Beca's hand and led her outside the hall.  
The fresh and cold air tingled on their skin as they walked through the streets of Kopenhagen.  
„Where are we going?" the Bella asked.  
„Right there." The German pointed at a huge house quite close to the party they just left.  
They walked further until the house was right in front of them.  
Kommissar pulled out a key from her pocket, unlocked the door and closed it when both were inside.  
She led Beca up the stairs and into a room. The whole furniture looked very expensive and the brunette wondered how the hell DSM could afford such a place.  
As soon as they were in the room, the German pressed the smaller woman against the door and kissed her hard.  
She pulled Beca's shirt over her head, as well as her own dress.  
The brunette immediately touched the nude breasts in front of her face.  
 _I was right, she didn't wear a bra!  
_ Kommissar hit her fingers. „Oh my..."  
„Little Maus, that is not polite. You need to ask people before you touch them."  
„What?!" the brunette exclaimed.  
„If you are an obedient little Maus I can reward you. If not then... well, you will see."  
The blonde smirked down at her.  
Beca was flustered but eventually did what the German wanted her to do.  
„Well then... May I.." she gesticulated to Kommissar's chest.  
„What do you want to do, kleines Mäuschen?"  
„Uh... I... can I... touch...your boobs?" the brunette finally exclaimed getting impatient.  
„Natürlich, mein Schatz. (Of course, my darling.)"  
Although Beca had no idea what the DSM leader exactly said, she continued touching the woman's chest, mainly because she couldn't wait longer.  
She kneaded the soft flesh under her fingers, fascinated about the effect her movements had on the blonde who moaned softly.  
Eventually Kommissar told her to stop which she did right away.  
„Don't move unless I tell you to." the tall woman commanded and walked around her while taking in every inch of the brunette.  
Beca shuddered when warm hands suddenly touched her spine and without further ado her bra fell down onto the floor.  
She was topless but that wasn't enough for the German. She opened the button and zipper of the Bella's pants.  
Beca closed her eyes, trying not to moan when Kommissar pulled down her last two garments and slightly lifted each of her legs to remove her pants completely.  
She is nude now.  
„Go and sit on the bed. Don't talk. I will be right back."  
Beca did as the German said and sat down.  
After one minute Kommissar came back with a whip, handcuffs and something that looked like a blindfold. She laid the whip and the fabric down on the nightstand.  
The brunette swallowed hard but was very excited about what the blonde had in mind.  
„Lay down and stretch your arms above your head. Right like that." and with that Beca was handcuffed to the headboard.  
 _Oh god, this is so exciting! She is so hot when she's dominant like that!_  
Kommissar slowly stripped out of her black lace string while she grinned at the brunette teasingly.  
She tilted her head to the side when she finally stood there naked and asked innocently: „Do you want to play, little Maus?"  
Beca nodds excited.  
„Then don't move unless I tell you to!"

Jeez _, I just want this woman to fuck me hard! She has such a gorgeous body! These boobs, her sightly toned abs, these curves and most importantly: her perfectly shaven vagina.  
_  
The blonde stepped closer, straddled the Bella leader and grinded into her core.  
The brunette could feel the other woman's wetness at her thighs which made her go insane.  
She lifted her hips a little to grind into the German as well but stopped immediately when she heard a slapping sound and felt a sharp pain at her thigh.  
„I said don't move unless I tell you!" the blonde said loudly.  
Beca bit her lip, trying not to answer but eventually she says: „Why do you torture me?"  
„If is too much pain for you to handle, behave yourself." Kommissar simply stated while she moved her hips back and forth on the small woman's lap.  
Beca moans: „It... it's not the pain...it's the...teasing."  
„Quite impatient, nicht wahr?" the blonde said seductively „Well, I can fulfill your wish, kleine Maus but you have to be silent, ja?"  
Beca nodded and the German leaned forward until her lips met Beca's erected nipples.  
She kissed them both softly and then started to lick and suck the right one while massaging the other breast.  
Beca moaned loudly: „Ah!... Yes!"  
Kommissar slapped her thigh again, this time harder. „Stay quiet!"  
Beca bit down her lower lip to muffle her moans as the German continued what she started but additionally sucked and softly nibbled at her breasts.  
The small woman felt how the moisture raised between her legs.  
The blonde kissed, licked and bit down Beca's abdomen right to her core.  
She stroked her inner thighs with one hand while the other reached for the blindfold on the nightstand. „I hope you trust me, little Maus." She said with a sultry voice and softly put the fabric over the petite woman's eyes, making sure that she could not see anything.  
Beca felt blind, helplessly surrendered to the hot German but safe at the same time.

 _I can trust her._

She felt soft and wet kisses on her inner thighs and bit down on her lower lip to stop the moaning.  
Slender fingers softly touched her outer lips and then spreaded them to have full access.  
A hot tongue glided slowly through her soft folds.  
Beca bit down harder until she tasted blood but couldn't suppress a quiet gasp at the sensation.  
Kommissar stopped immediately. „What did I tell you about making noises?"  
„I'm sorry, it's just really hard. You are... so... good."  
The blonde smiled which Beca of course couldn't see.  
„I give you one last chance but if you fail again, you will know what punishment really means." she said strictly and continued licking the brunette's vagina, now faster.  
Beca had never felt such a powerful sensation before, not even with Jesse.

 _This woman is a goddess!_

Her back arched when the blonde slides three fingers inside her at once.  
The taller woman started pumping them inside, hitting her g-spot each time and sucked her swollen nub.  
Beca tried her hardest not to moan but failed when Kommissar started nibbling her clit.  
The German stopped in her tracks and sat up straight as she took the whip in her hand.  
„I've warned you, little Maus. Get up and kneel on the floor!"  
Beca shivered but did as the woman commanded although she still could not see anything but black. She breathed in deeply as she knelt down suspecting what was about to happen.  
Kommissar dangerously walked around her with slow foot steps until she smacked the brunette's butt with the whip in her hand. Beca groans.  
„You know what you did wrong?" the blonde asked with sultry voice and smacked her again.  
„Yes, I do know!" the small woman exclaimed while she pressed her eyes together in pain.  
„And you know that you deserve this punishment?"  
She hit her butt again.  
„Yes, I deserve it." Beca said through gritted teeth. She felt the arousal rise inside her even more because of the pain.  
Kommissar hit her again, harder now and leaned down to Beca's ear to whisper: „You will be an obedient Maus now, won't you?"  
„Yes I will!"  
„Then lie down right where you are and spread your legs!"  
The brunette laid down on the floor and suddenly felt a hard and cold thing at her entrance.  
Kommissar grinned, turned on the device and pushed it into the woman in front of her.  
Beca bit down onto her bottom lip to suppress a loud moan.  
The blonde pumped the vibrator into the Bella with a steady pace but eventually became faster and faster. She leaned down to suck the other woman's right nipple.  
Beca breathed faster. She felt a huge orgasm rise and moaned quiet enough so Kommissar didn't hear. Her lower walls clenched together as the older woman made the device please her on an even higher level of vibrations.  
Beca came harder than she had ever before and moaned and screamed the blonde's name with her voice a lot higher than usual. It was like music in Kommissar's ears.  
 _Fuck, I could do this all day long!_ , the blonde thinks when the Bella leader calmed down after a while.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **Well, I hope you liked this story :)**  
 **I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue it or not so just review and tell me :)**  
 **I also take prompts so I you have ideas...**  
 **Also: The two songs mentioned are**  
 **'Adrenalize Me' by In This Moment**  
 **( watch?v=Qb_VdyxLMpI )**  
 **and**  
 **'Dumpfe Träume' by Xenia Beliayeva**  
 **( watch?v=yyjA-fFJR1Q )**

 _ **Peace Out ;)**_


End file.
